


Wise Men Say... Only fools, like me, Rush in

by ToffeeMaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song Fanfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeMaru/pseuds/ToffeeMaru
Summary: "Wise men say,Only fools rush inBut I can't help falling in love with you”In which Matthias loves Lukas, but Lukas loves someone else. Matthias is willing to let everything go so Lukas to be happy, even if it means his own happiness. A simple DenNor Song Fic.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wise Men Say... Only fools, like me, Rush in

_**“Wise men say Only fools rush in”** _

Matthias met Lukas when they were little, young, free, not aware of the world that was coming ahead of them. Taught that one day they would find their Cinderella, Taught that one day they would find their second half. Matthias remembers sitting there and loving Lukas, he was 13 and at the time he would have never admitted it, he thought it was a mere friendly relationship. He remembers falling in love with Lukas many times, maybe it was when he always played the violin, or when Lukas would let Matthias put a flower crown into his hair, but he loved Lukas many times, he just wouldn’t admit it then.

_**“But I can't help falling in love with you”** _

He watches as those who fall in love around him fall in love with the opposite gender. He still tried to convince himself he saw Lukas as a best friend, nothing more. He was stupid to think he maybe had a chance… So that's why he shouldn’t have fallen in love with Lukas. Not because of the discrimination he could have gotten but rather... Lukas loved someone else. Someone who just likes Lukas, so cold and distant, but deep down friendly and caring… someone who actually is clever and smart… someone who’s the exact opposite of him. Someone named Berwald Oxenstierna...

_**“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin”** _

He was told boys shouldn’t love boys, that it was a sin, but if loving Lukas would cost him the world, he would allow it. But he watches as Lukas eyes fall on Berwald when they walk past him, he watches as Lukas laughs when Ber feels confident enough to make a joke, Matthias wishes he could be the one to do that… but he isn’t the one. He never saw anyone who made Lukas smile as much as Berwald did. He was for sure Berwald was Lukas half and Lukas was his, and Matthias would give up everything to see Lukas smile. Even if it wasn’t from him.

_**“If I can't help falling in love with you?”** _

He looks over his shoulder in the library as Lukas laughs and smiles with Berwald. Lukas doesn't smile, at least not willingly, but when he is with Berwald he can’t suppress it, Matthias wants to be able to do that. He leaves before he breaks down and eats his lunch alone for the first time in silence… he never thought he would end up meeting the two loud American and Prussian there. But they aren’t Lukas, and they never will be Lukas.

_**“Like a river flows** _

_**Surely to the sea** _

_**Darling, so it goes** _

_**Some things are meant to be”** _

Lukas and Berwald were perfect together. Both silent, both smart and wise, both fitted each other perfectly, Matthias was for sure that they would have ended up together… at least, that is what he thought before he met Tino Väinämöinen. The Finnish was sweet and nice and generous. He was the most caring person Matthias had ever met. He met Tino the first time when Matthias was alone again, another day without Lukas, only today his other friends were all too busy. He was greeted with a sweet voice, asking if Tino could sit with him, and Matthias agreed. He never thought that would have changed his life.

_**“Take my hand, Take my whole life, too”** _

He introduced Tino to Lukas and Berwald, there wasn’t something in Berwald’s eyes he couldn’t catch at the time, but maybe he should have known when the amount of time he spent with Berwald and Lukas increased. Berwald was in love with Tino Väinämöinen, and Lukas wasn’t pleased. He watched as Lukas struggled in sadness, as Lukas tried to get Berwald’s attention again, he watched as Lukas failed and cried, while the Swedish was oblivious to anything that was going on.

_**“For I can't help falling in love with you”** _

Then it happened, he should have said no, he should have, but he didn’t. He helped Berwald Oxenstierna get together with Tino Väinämöinen. He should have tried to mess their relationship up, but he couldn’t do that. Not with someone so clearly in love with someone who didn’t love him back… just like Matthias. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin the love life of someone who has it just like him. Maybe if he hadn’t gotten them together, everything would have been fine. But in order for Lukas’s Love to be happy with his love life, Matthias had to give his own love life up… and that was exactly what Matthias did. The moment Lukas saw Tino Väinämöinen kissing Berwald Oxenstierna on Valentine Day, Matthias knew, whatever he had with Lukas was gone.

_**“Like a river flows** _

_**Surely to the sea** _

_**Darling, so it goes** _

_**Some things are meant to be”** _

They fought, they never fought before… a month or two later they fought, Lukas had found out, and Matthias couldn’t stop Lukas, as his best friend walked out on him in a fit of rage. They fought and said things they both couldn’t take back, and like that it was the end. For the first ever, Matthias lets himself drop and break into tiny pieces as he cries in the empty hallway in his house. Happy carefree Matthias, broken from losing what mattered to him the most. That night became his first sip of alcohol, and it won’t be his last.

_**“Take my hand, Take my whole life, too”** _

They stopped talking after that, Matthias stayed with the Swedish and his Fin, while Lukas went on to become friends with a Romanian and his British Friend. But Matthias still watched Lukas, even if they weren’t friends. He doesn’t smile like he did with Berwald, he doesn’t frown like he once did either, all that there was left was a blank expression that once smiled. Years go by and time has passed and they both head to college, never even saying goodbye as they left the last thing they once had together. Matthias took one last look at the Norwegian before turning around, Lukas never once looked back.

_**“For I can't help falling in love with you”** _

The tiny child stands behind a tree silently watching the man play a soft but sweet tune on his violin in the middle of the lake over on a dock. He looks over to see the grasses and flowers lighting up as fireflies and lightning bugs shimmer the garden and lights up as the man starts to play. Emil Steilsson was enchanted by the blonde with playing in the middle of the nights in the woods and with all the shimmering lights that glowed around him. It wasn’t until the man looked directly at Emil did he make a small peep. The man didn’t yell at him, he didn’t even seem angry instead he smiled at the child,

“Where are your parents?”

Emil doesn’t say anything but instead takes the stranger’s hand out of pure innocence and curiosity as he gives a light smile at the man, looking into his eyes. His eyes are nice, they match his messy but stressed hair, it’s a nice color, it reminds Emil of endless possibilities.

“I don’t know where my dad is, I heard the music so I followed it here.”

The man gives him a frown as he takes Emil back up the path Emil took to get here, he doesn’t let go of Emil's hand, even once they reached the town full of people rushing around. Everyone around him seems to pass by as the man just takes Emil around looking.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Emil Steilsson-Bondevik”

The man gives him a small smile as he ruffles Emil’s hair. They keep walking around in the town for hours looking for his parents, but nothing arrives. As the time grows on they talk, they get to know each other and eventually the man buys him a puffin plush. Emil happily takes it and carries it around as they keep looking. They travel through malls and crowded streets and parks with no hope, but Emil didn’t seem to mind, he had the man with him after all. When they finally found his dad, Emil let go of the man’s hand and ran with the puffin still in hand, launching himself into his father’s arms.

“EMIL- Where were you-”

“I was with a man! He was playing this song and it was great! He also got me this puffi-”

The man hugged him crying letting his blonde hair fall in front of his face, “Emil- You’re lucky this man was a good man- You could have been kidnapped! Don’t run away again okay Emil- Now where is this man… I have to pay him back at least-”'

“He over there-” the child turns around to be greeted with no one where the man once stood. He walks over to the empty place, hand with his father and one with his puffin, “He was just here! He had spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes! He was just right here!”

Lukas Bondevik grips his son's hand tightly as he looks around for the familiar description only to be greeted with no one of the sort. He looks down at his son and those big purple eyes and gets down on his knees to take the puffin, watching as a single script of paper falls out of the open zipper of the plush. He hold his breath as his eyes shimmer over the words written on it, pursing his lips together as he reads the text written on it:

_**“For I can't help falling in love with you”** _

Love, M. Køhler

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic ever, this song was stuck in my head so I had to write this for my OTP. Originally this song was going to be in a chapters fanfic I was going to write for Dennor but I knew I wouldn't have the motivation to write chapters so here a simple song fic instead. This isn't the first fanfic I ever wrote but it is the first fanfic I ever posted! I really hope to post more soon but for now this is all I got. If you read this little note, thank you for reading it and thank you for reading the story! Special thank you to MillyDelLuz for reading this over for me, you are the best bro ever!


End file.
